She Did What She Had To Do
by caledon
Summary: AU. Set some time in the future of Struck by Lightning (yeah I'm way ahead of myself here, but please bear with me ; ). Lightning/Older Hope. One-shot.


A/N: So I just want to give you guys the head's up that the version of this fic you're about to read here is the edited-for-ffnet version. Because of their stance on lemons, I had to present this fic as such, but you can read the full version either at my livejournal or tumblr (links in my profile).

So this came about because of a certain line from the demo of LR at E3 and a certain picture of Lightning with cat ears (which happens to be the cover page for this story).  
And because every time I think about Hope and Light, my mind goes to the gutter ^^;  
And mostly because the lovely ladies at the hopelight tumblr chat provided so many ideas to foster the gutter-mindedness X|

Funnily enough, this is my thirteenth fic published in this site XD

* * *

"All right, Mr Hope Estheim. Any ideas? What do I do next?" Her voice was low, oozing with as much seductive flair as she could muster. But inside, Lightning felt silly as she stuck one hip out, a hand on her waist, cat ears headband perched on her head. She wore a short, pleated skirt, tall black and white boots, and a black and white top with matching arm sleeves. She was trying her damnedest to be seductive, trying to see if that magazine was right about its stance on such clothing firing up a sex life that had grounded to a halt due to a more-often-than-it-really-should-interrupt job.

Hope had a tendency to have his job follow him home, and while she had never minded it at all, talking with her sister about their prolonged lack of intimacy because of it had her thinking that maybe it was time "to put the moves on," as it were. She knew it wasn't that Hope didn't want to; every time the kissing and the fondling would start, he'd receive a call from work about something that required his immediate attention. He'd moan in apologetic dejection, straighten his clothes, and whine his way out the bedroom door to the office he'd set up in their apartment with a bereaved puppy-dog look sent her way. By the time he'd come back from the impromptu conference call, she was either no longer in the mood and giving him the cold shoulder, or had fallen fast asleep from waiting too long. And over time, she hated to admit that she had been feeling rather neglected. She had an itch and she wanted him to scratch it, damn it.

And so here she was, sneaking into his office and seeing that stupid phone fall from his grasp at the sight of her, and the way his eyes rounded and his Adam's apple bob in his throat erased the silliness she felt and boosted her confidence, and she straightened her spine as she stalked her way towards his desk. She almost laughed as the boomerang he was playing with in his other hand snapped and sprang out, unfolding to its full length, but she stifled herself, rounding the desk to where he sat, and swiveled his seat with her foot so he faced her.

A guttural greeting escaped him, something that to him might have translated as her name, and as the boomerang slipped from his grip he loosened the top buttons of his shirt in order to speak better. "Ideas? Light, wha—mmmnnnhhhmmm?"

She stoppered his lips with hers, taking his opened mouth as opportunity to quickly plunge her tongue in, swallowing the groan that escaped him at the contact. One hand snaked around to the back of his head, pulling at his hair to throw his head back so that she could change the angle of her head to deepen the kiss, the other hand pulling at his tie to draw him closer. Despite her surprise attack, he quickly caught hold of himself, hands quickly spanning her bare waist, making her stomach jump at the feel of them on her skin. Those same hands roamed downwards, cupping and squeezing her bottom before stroking her thighs, drawing her in until she straddled him. The kiss deepened, tongues lost in a rhythm of parry and stroke, her hands following the familiar row of his shirt buttons and quickly unfastening them while his own hands made their way back up to her butt and pulled her closer. At the contact of her core against his growing arousal, she rolled her hips, earning an entranced moan from him that broke their kiss.

His lips quickly found her neck, hot breath fanning against her skin, and she threw her head back to give him better access, feeling his hands travel up to her chest. Arching her back, she encouraged him to fill his hands with her breasts, letting out a hitched breath as her hardened nipples grazed his palms through her shirt, her own hands finding their prize as they spread the shirt open over his chest. Cracking open an eye, she caught sight of his phone vibrating on the floor with a call, and she quickly kicked it away.

_There'll be none of that this time_, she thought...

* * *

Afterwards...

"Wow, Light," said Hope breathlessly, intoxicated with the feel of her. "I don't know what came over you, but I'm not complaining. You're incredible. And did I mention I love you? Because I do. Because you're wow. Just wow."

A contented sigh escaped her, the corner of her lip stretching into a smirk. "Why, Mr Hope Estheim, I just did what I had to do."

He raised his head, a big grin spreading across his lips. "That you did, Miss Claire Farron. And you did him very well indeed."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated :)  
June/2013

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII and its sequels belong to Square Enix.


End file.
